Conventional consumer printers often use an ink cartridge or toner cartridge which is encapsulated in advance in an easy-to-use cartridge. To allow the user to select a proper cartridge from many ink cartridges and toner cartridges, there is proposed a printer driver capable of displaying a help window which describes the model number of an ink cartridge or toner cartridge which matches (is compatible with) a printer. Another printer driver is devised to, when displaying a message warning that the remaining amount of ink or toner is running short, specify, in the message, the model number of an ink cartridge or toner cartridge compatible with a printer, and prompt the user to purchase a correct cartridge.
Recently, there is proposed a printer driver capable of switching between various languages. This printer driver can switch its language to a language used in the shipping destination area of the printer. Printer drivers of one type can be shipped to various areas, increasing the development and production efficiencies. It is another advantage that the user can use the printer driver in a familiar language by only switching the language setting regardless of the area where the printer is used. As a method which implements this printer driver, for example, the user is prompted to select one of languages as a printer driver language, and a message of the printer driver is displayed in the selected language (see, e.g., patent reference 1). According to this method, a library file which stores message character strings is prepared for each language serving as a choice. When the printer driver displays a message, a message character string is acquired from a library file corresponding to the selected language, and displayed.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-142600
However, the above-described prior art suffers the following problems. When the model number of an ink cartridge or toner cartridge is displayed in the message or help window of the printer driver, the displayed model number is permanently held by the printer driver. Even if the language setting of the printer driver can be switched, the held cartridge model number is fixed. When the cartridge model number compatible with a given printer changes depending on the shipping destination of the product, a printer driver which holds a compatible cartridge model number must be created for each shipping destination. This impairs the advantage of the printer driver configured to be able to select the language, decreasing the development and production efficiencies of the printer driver.